The Morning Star
by Xian Yue
Summary: Ten years after the fall of Galbatorix, new trouble arises. A girl by the name of Raven attempts to destroy the peace throughout Alagaesia. Aiedail, the daughter of Eragon Shadeslayer becomes a rider, and soon after becoming a full rider Raven rebels. It is up to the silver dragon's rider to save the world. Can a twenty year old elf accomplish this test?


Sunlight beamed through the clouds and shone on Aiedail's elvish features as she stood solemnly facing the three elders. Behind her was the Queen Arya and her emerald dragon, Firnen. Placed directly in front of her was a row of dragon eggs, their multi colored shells gleaming in the morning light. Stretching out her hand, Aiedail's fingers skimmed over the at the shells of each egg, she thought quietly. Would she have the luck to be chosen? It was hard to imagine, being a dragon rider. Her mind wandered to the tales her grandmother had often recalled. The stories of the fabled Eragon Shadeslayer and his blue dragon, Saphira. The one who drew his sword Brisingr and killed the evil king Galbatorix. Aiedail knew it was not likely for her to be a Rider,but she could not banish the glimmer of hope. She was jolted out of her thoughts by a loud crack. Aiedail looked up just in time to see a silver dragon hatchling emerge from its shell. It leaned forward, and before she knew it, its white-silver snout grazed her fingertips. A gasp came from the elf. It seemed that icy cold water was burning and snapping at her hand. Behind her, Arya Drottning nodded in approval. The girl would make a fine Rider. With another gasp, the brown-haired girl fainted.

_Aiedail, Aiedail_. A voice came from within her mind and woke her. Aiedail sat up and gazed at her surroundings. The door in the far corner of the creaked open and the queen of the elves stepped gracefully in. Aiedail rose from the bed and quickly knelt before the queen."Your majesty." She murmured. "Rise, Aiedail." Said the queen."Your Majesty, what happened?" Queen Arya replied calmly. "You touched the dragon, did you not,"Aiedail answered quietly. "Yes, your majesty, but what does it make of me?"  
"You know."  
"Am I a Dragon Rider?"The queen nodded. Aiedail coul not believe her luck."Your Majesty, did any of the other eggs hatch?"  
"Yes, a blue one for Zelda and a black one for let us speak of this no more.I ask,what shall you name your dragon?" As she spoke, the silver dragon approached its Rider. Aiedail stroked its pearly scales she proclaimed softly, "Silver dragon, I name you Diana." The queen dipped her head in approval. "It is a good name. Aiedail, from now on you will be required to be trained in combat, archery, and when Diana is ready, the two of you will fly to the Isle of Tales, home of the Dragon Riders."Aiedail nodded once in understanding.

Excitement brimmed inside the elf as her dragon tried to her calm her down. After three months of training they were ready to leave for the Isle of tales. The rider who had taken her here came out of the oak door, her golden hair billowing in the soft breeze. "Welcome, Aiedail and Diana to Vroengard, the path to the Isle of Tales. My name is Star."  
"The path?" Aiedail asked. "Yes, due to the vast amount of distance between the Isle of Tales and Alagaesia, Rider Eragon created a portal on this island. It is known only to the Riders." Aiedail nodded quietly. "Follow me," Star continued. She led the two to a rock. "This is the Rock of Kuthian. Stay behind me and do not wander into the other passages."Aiedail said nothing but simply nodded in reply. Following the Rider down the tunnel she and Diana gazed around. _It seems that we are going down. Do you think you are ready, Aiedail?_ The dark-haired girl replied silently to her dragon. _It does not really matter if I am ready or not, does it? We will be doing it any way. _Star came to a sudden halt before Aiedail. Gazing down, she saw a vast crater. Colors of blue and white swirled peacefully. "You will have to jump." Star instructed. She glanced at Diana. The silver dragon dipped her snout. _Ready?_ She asked. "Ready,＂Aiedail replied. Tensing for a few seconds, she sprinted towards the edge. When she reached the ledge, she leapt gracefully from her post. Closing her eyes she let herself fall. In the back of her mind she felt Diana follow her actions.


End file.
